Fate's Journal
by Dark Hearted Angel99
Summary: Kagome is a reincarnation of Kikyo. She just inherited a journal that she must protect from demons who tries to take it, but what if she read inside the journal? What is written inside that journal that change her life forever?Read and find out
1. where it all began

**This is our new story so please read and review! I'll explain later after the story...**

**Summary: Kagome is a reincarnation of her ancestor Kikyo. She just inherited a journal that she must protect from demons who tries to take it, but what if she read inside the journal? What is written inside that journal that change her life forever?Read and find out...**

**Chapter one: Where it all began...**

**Kikyo's POV**

In this village, I am the healer, the priestess and the guardian. I am the one who heals the sick, purifies the demons and protects them from bandits, alongside with me are my friends, Jin and Himiko. They are always there when I need help and always take care of me when I am not feeling well. When I am not doing anything, I am writing in my journal. You see, I started this before I became a priestess, when I was a child I had nothing to do so I made myself a small journal and I began writing in it ever since. But one night change it all, a demon attacked the village while I was away.

I hurriedly returned to the village but I was stopped by an unknown demon. "Give me the journal, priestess." he asked irritatingly, I was shocked that he knew something about my journal but I hardly shown any emotion as I stepped down my horse. "Who ever you are, I will not give anything to you." I replied coldly, I could see his smirk from the shadows. "I think you should give it to me right now." He said evilly as he stretched out his hand, I suddenly felt myself moved from my position. 'What is he doing?' I thought as I moved towards him, "My dear, the only thing you should know is, I can make anything move." He said as he gestured to our surroundings, the wind began to blow strong and the earth began to shake. I tried to break free but his hold was too strong. Luckily, I found a sutra hidden in my hakama and I threw it at him. He released his hold to me and I began to ran.

**Jin's POV**

Demons swarmed all over the village as if they are searching for something. I was doing everything I can to stop them but there's too many of them, Himiko wasn't doing well either. She was almost wounded by a demon if I didn't save her. "What should we do?" I asked as I looked around, fire and the smell of blood surrounded the air. "I'm beginning to weaken, Jin. Every where we turn demons appear." Himiko whined, "No. We shall not let Lady Kikyo down, we must protect the village!" I said bravely. I created a shadow vortex that sucked all the demons. "Himiko, I want you to create a fireball as big as you can." I instructed her, when all the demons were in the vortex, she began creating the biggest fireball she had ever created. "NOW!!" I yelled, I levitated the vortex as high as I can while she flew up and burned it. Ashes of demons showered on us, Himiko used too much of her energy in that fireball, that she was falling in mid-air. I stopped her fall before she reached the ground, "Are you alright?" I asked worriedly, she nodded still feeling weak. All of sudden, I felt a peircing pain in my chest. "Jin, you okay?" Himiko asked as she tried to get up, "Yes...i-it's ju-just Lady Ki-Kikyo is i-in pain." He stuttered in pain. Himiko breathe deeply and summoned all her strength, then she was engulfed in fire. "C'mon Jin, We must go aid Lady Kikyo." She said, I closed my eyes and I started to feel the energy of the moon. I teleported myself using my shadow, without a second I was with Lady Kikyo.

"Jin, your unfair!" Himiko whined as she flew towards the clearing of the forest, she saw me protecting Kikyo from someone. She flew next to me and said, "Why didn't you take me when you teleported here?" She questioned, "Not now, Himiko. Just help me battle this demon."I muttered irritatingly, she rolled her eyes and created a white fireball. The demon shielded it's eyes from the light of the fire. I noticed this and said, "Himiko, throw your fireball in that direction." I said as I gestured in the demons direction. When she was about to throw the fireball at his direction, he disappeared but then he appeared behind us. He waved his arms and we were thrown against the tree, but luckily I phased through the tree but Himiko was knocked unconcious. The demon then turned to Kikyo who was covering her wound in the chest, "Give me the journal or" He said "She dies.." He threatened as he held out his hand and Himiko began gasping for air. "Himiko!!" I yelled as I ran towards her but I was thrown back with an invisible barrier.

**Kikyo's POV**

I looked over to my friend, Himiko who was gasping for air. "Let her go..." I said angrily but he kept his hold, I summoned all my powers and held out my hand. A bright light emitted from my hand and almost purifying him. "Ugh! I'll come back..." He said furiously and he disappeared, I fell as my body came in contact with the ground. Jin helped Himiko stand and they walked towards me. "Lady Kikyo, We're sorry if we didn't help you back there..." Jin apologized but I stopped him and said, "It's alright. You were helping the village, I should have taken better care of myself." I said weakly, my eyes were beginning to close and I can't feel the pain anymore.

**Jin's POV**

"Lady Kikyo, please don't leave us." I pleaded as I held her body, "I-I can't escape death...It wants me now, we should not delay it." She answered, Tears form in mine and Himiko's eyes. "I-I want you to ke-keep this for m-me." She stuttered as she held out her journal. "Give this to my reincarnation...but don't let her read the journal." She said as she closed her eyes, _"Protect the journal..."_ was her last words and then she died.

**Okay, I know short but this is just the beginning of the story. Himiko and Jin are actually me and Jin, Jin is the author of 'Sister in Arms'. He has so many story that are very well written stories, you should try reading his story. Anyway, Me and Jin will be the ones to write this story..So hope you enjoy reading it. Don't worry, we won't waste you time just try and read it for a while...(Wow it rhymed!)**

**Angel**


	2. The Well that Transcends Time

**Jin; Read and review this story. I really would appreciate for you people to read this story**.

SC stands for scene change.

**The Well that Transcends Time**

Kikyo's body was cremated the day after she died. Himiko, with a heavy heart, was the one who did it. Jin meanwhile, kept the journal he and Himiko were asked to protect near him at all times, and the only person he allowed near it was his friend Himiko. After Kikyo's body was cremated and put in a golden urn, the funeral ceremony was underway. It seemed as if the sky was crying the day Kikyo's ashes were buried near the shrine where she was trained as a priestess. Jin and Himiko were dressed in black cloaks, knee high black boots, and the hoods were covering their faces as they led the mourners slowly up to the site where Kikyo's remains would be buried. (Think of Organization XIII's outfits) The site had been dug earlier that day, and Jin slowly set the urn in the middle of the hole. He stepped back as Himiko shook slightly from sadness. Jin put a comforting hand on Himiko's shoulder, and she squeezed it a bit to feel some comfort at the loss of a dear friend.

Nobody had the heart to say anything as the rain continued to fall, and eventually, it rained so hard that everybody went indoors except Himiko and Jin. They continued to offer silent prayers, promises, and many other things for a while. Himiko walked up to the small shrine put a palm on it, and the shrine glowed a bit. When she lifted her hand, a flower surrounded by a tiny flame was where her palm was. Jin walked up to give his final farewell too.

He placed his palm right next to the flower, and as soon as he lifted his palm, a crescent moon was in its place. The thunder gave a heavy clap, and Himiko said, "Jin, we should go now." He nodded silently and followed Himiko away from Kikyo's grave. After they made it near Kikyo's old home, Jin asked, "Now what?" Himiko crossed her arms and said, "We'll wait I guess. It would take a long time for someone to get reincarnated right?" Jin replied, "Yeah." Jin handed the journal that Kikyo gave them to Himiko, and they both wondered in silence what secret the journal held.

50 years later

A figure wearing a white baboon pelt sped through the thick forest dodging trees, ducking under thick, low hanging branches, and hastily jumped over immense trees that had fallen. Two figures dressed completely in black sped after him, their black cloaks flying open like wings, and relentlessly chasing their quarry with anger. Their speed was surprising enough, but it was how they were chasing their prey that was a cause for worry. The taller of the two was phasing through the trees as if he was a spirit. The other was burning her way through the trees, and anything in the way was reduced to ashes.

Finally, the pursuers were led near an old dry well. The figure in the baboon pelt chuckled coldly to the chasers, "So, after all this time, you've finally caught up with me. Now if you give me the book, then you'll die quickly. " Both of his chasers took off their hoods, and Himiko said angrily, "No, it ends today. You won't get this journal while we still breath!" Jin didn't even waste words, he just charged at Kikyo's killer. Though fifty years had passed, Jin looked only sixteen years old, and his friend looked fifteen years old. He threw a shadow ball at the killer, but it was deflected back at him, and he was knocked off his feet. Himiko grabbed Jin's arm, spun him around a bit, and hurled him mightily.

This time the mark hit, and the killer was thrown back as his pelt was torn off. His hair hid his face, but before either Jin or Himiko could get a look at his face, an enormous purple cloud filled the area. Jin yelled, "Himiko, get in the well now!" She quickly hopped in, and Jin followed just before the miasma melted him. Then something strange happened. Instead of hitting solid ground, they were soaring through a strange portal the likes of which they had never seen before. After a while, they stopped flying through space, and gently hit the ground.

After a few tense seconds, they both climbed out of the well, and were surprised to find themselves in a strange hut. Himiko pulled her hood on as she said, "I could be wrong but, Jin, I don't think we're in Japan anymore." Jin pulled his hood on too as he walked to the exit. He opened the doors, he gasped in shock, and said in complete agreement, "Himiko, we're definitely not in Japan anymore." But he was wrong. The two, were simply in modern-day Tokyo.

**Jin; Please read and review. I'd really appreciate it.**


	3. The Owner of the book, Kagome

**Thank you for reviewing our story!!And please READ THE LAST PART OF THE STORY!!THE ONES WRITTEN IN BOLD...  
**

**Himiko's POV**

Me and Jin looked around our surroundings, everything has change. "Where are we?" I asked curiously, "I don't know. Either we're dreaming or the well transported us somewhere." Jin explained then he sensed something coming our way so he pulled me back inside the well house. "Who are you sensing?" I asked him, "This aura, It's familiar yet faint." He said as closed his eyes, I went outside and saw a girl coming towards our way. "Jin, someone's coming!" I whispered which caught his attention. Jin held out his hand and black aura enveloped it, when the girl openned the door he blasted her out of the well house. I ran towards the girl and I couldn't believe who I saw. Jin followed behind me and couldn't believe what he saw, "Lady Kikyo..?" He asked the girl, the girl was looking at us with fear and said "Who are you people? What are you doing in our well house?and My name is not Kikyo, It's Kagome.". She looks like Lady Kikyo but something is different about her, it's like she doesn't recognize us. "Lady Kikyo, don't you remember us?" I asked but she just ached her eyebrow. "No.Who are you people anyway?" She asked angrily but before I could answer, the sky darken and demons attacked us.

Jin used his shadow powers and created himself an Ishi-kiri, the Ishi-kiri is a type of Katana but longer and larger. He jumped up and sliced through the demons that were coming down and were to attacking us. I created a barrier around Kagome, then I created a lightning ball and threw it towards the demons but they were millions of demons coming down the skies. I know the only thing to kill all those demons so I took out the book out of my robe and ran towards Kagome. Once I was inside the barrier I created to protect her, I gave her the book, but when she touched the book and a huge blinding white light appeared and it threw me out of the barrier. The barrier dissipated and all the demons that were about to attack her incinerated, then the light disappeared. "What happened?" Jin asked weakly, the last time this happened to him was when Lady Kikyo fought a powerful demon. The demon was a dragon demon and it was too powerful to be purified. She summoned all her purifying energy and it exploded into a blinding white light. Because Jin is a shadow guardian, light weakens him.

Anyway, I helped him to get up and we walked towards Kagome's unconscious form. She was still breathing but barely, I conjured up a white fireball and let it enveloped my hands. I placed my hands on top of Kagome and Jin's body. After a while, They regained there strengths while mine was weaken. I was fell to the ground but I didn't felt the cold cement, instead Jin caught my body. "Is she gonna be alright?" Kagome asked worriedly, "I don't think so. She used too much of her energy to heal us." Jin answered as he carried my body bridal style, "Thank you for saving me. Let's bring her inside the house, my mom might have something to heal her." Kagome said softly, she walked ahead of Jin but then stopped and said, "Don't worry, I remember who the two of you are..." She said kindly and she continued walking.

**Jin's POV**

Once we arrived in front of the house, she insisted for me to enter. Nobody was inside the house, "Mom must've gone to go to the grocery." She said, 'What's a grocery?' I thought but I was broken from my train of thoughts when she said something. "Follow me." She said as she walked up the stairs, I know what those are, we used to exorcise demons inside a castle before. She entered a room which I think belongs to her, "Set her down in my bed." She said as she exited her room and went to look for something, so I set Himiko down on the bed. It wasn't too long when she returned back with a bowl of water and a cloth. She soaked the cloth in the water and squeezed the water out of the cloth, then she placed the cloth on top of Himiko's forehead. "Have you eaten yet?" She asked worriedly, "You don't have to worry about me." I said sternly, she giggled which surprised me but I didn't show my emotion. "You're hungry. I think there still some food inside the fridge, stay here." She said as she exited her room again and went down stairs. She really _is_ Lady Kikyo's reincarnation, Lady Kikyo taught it was adorable when I deny that I'm hungry. It is kinda silly when you deny something that is already obvious, I looked at Himiko's unconscious body.

After a while, Kagome came back and was carrying a bag of some kind. She set it down her table and gave me the bag, "This is potato chips, here." She said as she openned the bag. I took the bag from her and began eating it. It tasted salty yet delicious, "If your thirsty, here's a soda." She said as she handed me a glass of dark water, I drank the glass and it tasted sweet. "Thank you, Lady Kagome." I said sincerely, "It was nothing. Besides, I had this feeling that I should help you two." She said kindly, "If you don't mind, Where are we?" I asked her, "I think the well transported you here in modern day Japan." She explained, "You mean, We're already here in the future?" I asked, "Yes, I think." Kagome replied unsure of her answer. There was a long silence between us when I broke the silence, "Do you have the book?" I asked worriedly, "Yes, I do." She answered as she showed me the book. "But why would my great ancestor give me this?" She asked curiously, "She said that you must protect it, but you are not allowed to read the book." I explained sternly which I think made her uneasy, "If Kikyo wanted me to protect the book, then why am I not allowed to read it?" She asked confusingly, "I don't know." I replied.

"Me and Himiko were her loyal guardians. Even if we were her guardians, she wanted us to be her friend. Ever since we started travelling with her, we were beginning to understand why she always wanted to be a miko. Her family was killed by demons, she was saved because of the powers she possessed.Those were the only things we knew about her, after Lady Midoriko died, me and Himiko were assigned to protect her." I said sadly, "But she died, It wasn't your fault Kikyo died." Kagome said with concern, "But if we arrived sooner she wouldn't have." I said coldly as let my bangs covered my eyes, "It was fifty years ago, Jin. You have to let go, _You must let me move on..._" She said. It was like Lady Kikyo was the one talking to me and not Kagome, it's like she was listening to me. _'It was not your fault, Jin. You have to let free of the burden you are carrying. I died because fate wanted to, it was not because of you...'_ a voice whispered to me, I stood up and looked around. It was already night and Kagome had already left the room. I looked over to Himiko and saw her sleeping form, then a small gust of wind blew, _'I'll always be here for you...'_ A voice whispered once more.

**Okay, I know it's kinda creepy but I don't what my mind was playing. Remember when you get the feeling that someone is with you and is trying to tell you something but the only thing you could do is listen, well that was Jin's feeling and I'll explain the last paragraph, He was talking to Kagome but little did he know that Kikyo can communicate to him through Kagome. So the italicized words are actually spoken by Kikyo, remember the movie 'Gothica'? Well, the part where the girl possessed Halle Berry then she wakes up inside the mental institute and the only thing she remembers was a screaming girl. Yea, that what happened, but without the haunting and the blood writing. Anyways, hope you like it! Please read and review!!!!  
**


	4. Mysteries and curiosities

**Jin; So sorry to keep you people waiting, but I've been as busy as hell with my stupid school-work. Gods I hate school…**

Disclaimer; Neither me, nor my friend own the rights to Inuyasha, but we own ourselves

The next day, Kagome was off for school. This morning when she woke up however, the two strange people she met were gone, and for a while, she thought that she had just dreamed it all up. She pulled on her backpack, and left her home, the Higurashi shrine. It was almost exactly like the shrines in Japan's feudal era, and her grandfather and mother owned it. She walked down the long steps to the streets and started to walk to school. It was a nice day out, and Kagome said, "Guess I really did dream up those two weirdoes after all!" "Who're you calling weird?" came a voice on her right. She looked to her right and gasped in shock. Standing next to her, was Jin. "You aren't exactly normal Lady Kagome, you have abilities just like Lady Kikyo, but they just aren't developed yet." Himiko said gently. Kagome looked at both of them again and she said, "What are you two doing here?!" Jin shrugged and said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "We're your bodyguards Lady Kagome, so we have to protect you at all times." Himiko nodded and said, "It's our sworn duty and promise to Lady Kikyo that we'd protect you Lady Kagome." Kagome sighed and said, "It's not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but look at you two!" Jin looked over himself and Himiko looked at herself, and they both said, "What? Is there something on my nose?"

Kagome giggled a bit, and shook her head. Apparently, Jin and Himiko didn't seem to think that their Organization XIII styled outfits were any reason for people to give stares like they were giving them right now. Kagome said, "I don't know what kind of sense of style you both have, but you're outfits make you stick out like sore thumbs." Himiko and Jin both stared at her, Himiko scratched the side of her head, and Jin tilted his head like a confused puppy. 'Okay, so they don't really care what they look like…' thought Kagome. Himiko suggested, "Maybe we appear conspicuous Jin?" her friend noticed the stares he was being given at last and said, "A little I think, but so long as we are near Lady Kagome, I don't see any reason to-" "Hey, Kagome!" Jin began forming a shadow sword, Himiko's palms had fire in them and Kagome hissed in panic, "No it's okay guys those are my friends! It's okay!" Jin and Himiko calmed down, and Kagome's friends, Yuki, Eri, and Ayumi ran up to her. Kagome nervously said, "H-hi guys!" Yuki and Eri said hi to Kagome, but Ayumi immediately noticed the two people standing right next to her, and said, "Oh, who are you?" Himiko started, "We are Lady Kagome's- mmphh!" Kagome covered her hand over Himiko's mouth and answered, "They're uhhh foreign exchange students! They're staying over at my house right now, and they're names are Jin and Himiko." Eri asked, "But aren't their names Japanese?" Kagome tried to think of something fast and Yuki said, "Didn't Himiko just call you, "Lady Kagome" right now?"

Kagome still hadn't taken her hand off Himiko's mouth as the other girl tried to signal that she needed to breath, and Ayumi was looking at Jin with interest. Eri asked, "These outfits are like the outfits from Organization XIII right?" Jin tilted his head in confusion, looked at Kagome and asked, "Organization XIII?" Kagome answered Yuki first, "Well, where they come from, that's their way of addressing someone they like with respect." She continued, "And their parents both were Japanese, so that's why their names are their names." Ayumi asked, "But aren't they both foreign exchange students?" Himiko was starting to turn blue and Kagome said, "Oh, look at the time! We gotta go to school! See ya later guys!" Kagome suddenly yanked on Jin and Himiko's hoods, after taking her hand off Himiko's mouth, and pulled them very fast behind her to school. Himiko was breathing hard and she gasped, "Lady Kagome…! What is…(pant)…. School!?"

"Himiko, we must follow Lady Kagome." Jin said as he turned to his side but Himiko was already twenty feet away from him. "You know, you should pay attention to your surroundings." Himiko exclaimed. "Says the person who almost burned down the kettle because she was daydreaming.." Jin spatted, "Hey, it was only once..and it's not my fault that kettle can't take the heat." Himiko spatted back. The two continued to walk when Jin sensed something. "Jin, do you-""Yes, I sense it..." Jin whispered. Meanwhile, a figure was observing them the whole time, "So, Kikyo got a reincarnation.. I think someone will be very happy to know.." the figure said as he smirked, then he disappeared.

**Jin;**

**Sorry to keep you people waiting, so read and review the story.**

**I just added a little...but hope you like it.**


	5. Our sole duty is to protect you

Sorry for the long wait...But at least it's here! Please read and review!!!

Kagome didn't know Jin and Himiko was following her, she did sensed there presence but she shrugged it off. The school bell rang and Kagome ran as fast as she could, she was running so fast that she didn't see who was infront of her. She bumped to something or better yet someone, when she looked up she saw Jin and Himiko looking at her. "Lady Kagome, are you okay?" Jin asked, "Yes I am, but what are you guys doing here!?!?!" She shrieked as she pulled them out of the hall. "Well, like we said before It's our sole duty to protect you at any cost and.. We don't have anything to do.." Himiko explained. Kagome sighed and glance at her watch, "Oh MY GOD!!!I'M LATE!!!" She yelled as she ran towards her first class. Himiko and Jin looked at her incredulously, "Jin, I think the book hasn't woke all her powers yet.." Himiko said as she started to walk towards Kagome's path. "Why do you say that?" Jin asked confusingly, "Well, Lady Kikyo always sensed everything around her even time. But Lady Kagome barely noticed she was late, so I think the book hasn't woke up any of her powers yet." Himiko stated as she stopped to see Kagome sitting in the classroom and was doing something in her book. 'Maybe Angel's right, I do not sense the powerful aura in her that I sense from lady Kikyo. The book must have awake some her powers but not all of it.' Jin thought as he glance at Kagome.

The teacher saw them and immediately called them in, "Who are you? Are you new students here?" The teacher asked gruffly, "Do we look like students here?" Himiko snapped at him. The teacher raised his eyebrows and said, "Excuse me, young lady. But if you're not from here you are not allowed to enter the school grounds." The teacher remarked, "Who died and made you the emperor?" Himiko asked sarcastically, "If you two are not leaving, I may call the police." The teacher threatened. Himiko just grinned at him and said, "I dare ya." Jin's eyes widened from shock. "Himiko, don't do anything stupid. Remember this isn't our time, you cannot just burn anyone alive like you used to do." He reminded, "Don't worry, I won't. I'll just show this man that I am not easily intimidated by his antics." Himiko answered with a wink.

Kagome didn't realized the whole class was looking outside. She stood up from her seat and joined her classmates. Her jawdropped when she saw Himiko and her teacher having an arguement. 'I forgot about them...I hope she doesn't burn him like she did when she battled those demons...' kagome thought as she exited the class. She caught up with Jin who was trying to calm himself but still not succeeding, 'If Himiko doesn't stop fighting with that man, I'll definitely strangle her..' he thought as he tried to calm himself down. "Jin, what's happening? and why is Himiko fighting with my teacher? I thought I told you to not follow me?" She nagged, "But we have to follow you, it was our promise to Lady Kikyo to protect you no matter what." Jin answered, "Fine, but can't you stop Himiko from fighting my teacher before she burns him alive?" Kagome pleaded, "I can't. When Himiko starts a fight it's better not to get in it or else she'll vent her anger on you too. Believe me, I learned that In a very hard way..." Jin noted as he sighed deeply.

Meanwhile, Himiko was already having the upper hand. The man couldn't compete with her and he was about to give up when the principal arrived at the scene. "What is going on here?" The principal asked, Himiko couldn't believe her eyes. The principal looked like Onigumo the bandit that Lady kikyo helped before when they came across a man who was badly burned. But Himiko saw him before Lady Kikyo did, He had long black hair and dark brown eyes. He was a bandit that robbed every village that he came across with, she even fought with the bandit but because her powers were weak that time she lost the fight. Anyway, she sent a glare at the Principal as he asked the teacher. Jin pulled her out from there sight using her shadow, "What are you doing?" She asked angrily, "We have to go, they're getting suspicious." He said arguingly, "The hell with them, didn't you see the other man? He looked just like Onigumo." Himiko asked, "No.But if he did we must be very careful on what we do. He might be a reincarnation of him or something. We must go..now.." Jin answered as they left.

Kagome on the other hand, listened to their conversation. 'Onigumo? Who's he...?' she thought as she walked back to the classroom. All the students did the same, while their teacher followed behind them. The principal glanced towards the classroom and saw Kagome. 'She looks very familiar...' he thought as he narrowed his eyes towards her. Meanwhile, Kagome can feel someone was looking at her but she couldn't see where so she shrugged it off. After class, she immediately went home even though her friend were asking her to come with them. As she passed by the well, she sensed some disturbing energy from it.

At first, she shrugged it off but when the energy got stronger she decided to look. She slowly opened the door and peaked in. Suddenly a hand appeared out of nowhere and pulled her inside the well. She screamed as the hand pulled her in, but because some of her powers were already bestowed on her she manage to purify the thing that was planning to harm her. She hurriedly ran as fast as she could away from the well house. Himiko appeared out of nowhere and tried to calm her down while Jin created a shadow sword and was ready to attack. Suddenly, A Snake demon burst out of the well house and was about to attack them, Jin levitated out of the way while Himiko carried Kagome and flew out of the way. _"Give me the book..."_ the demon hissed as he spitted poison at them. Jin appeared from the demon's shadow and sliced the demon's back but he didn't managed to kill it. Himiko engulfed Kagome in fire but she made sure it wouldn't burn her, just to protect her. Jin once again appeared behind the demon and stabbed it from behind. The demon cried in pain as it dissipated into ashes.

Meanwhile, a mysterious demon was sitting in a tree branch and was observing what happened. "I finally found you.._kikyo..._" The mysterious demon said as he disappeared from the trees.

**Finally!! I updated. Sorry if I haven't updated but hope you enjoyed reading our story...I thank Jin for the ideas for this chapter and please review!!!!**

**Dark Hearted Angel99**


	6. meeting Inuyasha

Jin: Read and Review. That's not too hard to comprehend, right?

**Enter, Inuyasha**

That night, Jin lay out on the roof while Himiko and Kagome were inside talking about what his Lady called, "girl stuff." Since Jin said he would do whatever Lady Kagome told him, he obeyed and sat outside on the roof just looking up at the stars. Since it was nights, he could sense anything that moved in the dark, and he sensed a presence behind him. He sat up and said in an amused voice, "Now tell me… how did you got here?" The figure behind him laughed a bit, but there was no humor in the voice. Jin smiled a tiny bit, but he wasn't happy, far from it in fact, and the presence behind him said, "Now is that any way to treat an old friend Jin?" Jin stood up and the person behind him also stood up. The wind blew showing the others face and Jin said with a small smirk, "You are just as much a friend to me now as you were the day you knocked me out by making half a cliff collapse on me, threw Himiko off a cliff into a demon infested lake, and who could forget the countless times you tried to steal Lady Kikyo's book… Inuyasha." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and said, "Those were just harmless pranks, you guys were always fine, and I needed that book." Jin shook his head, crossed his arms and said, "Me having several broken bones from that "prank" of yours, causing Himiko to burn everything within a five mile radius because she was asked why she was swimming with her clothes on, are not what I'd call, "harmless pranks".

Kikyo, Himiko, and Jin met Inuyasha about three years before Kikyo died. He was always trying to take the book that Kikyo had with her. But he was always stopped, and he never gave up. But after Kikyo met with him, he stopped coming around for it, most of the time. Once in a while, he tried to come for it, but usually ended up eating dinner with Kikyo, Jin, and Himiko. The two guardians were never on friendly terms with Inuyasha, but they softened when they saw him with Kikyo alone in the forest, and kissing. Jin was angry by that, but he noticed how happy Kikyo was after that, so he and Himiko cooled down. But Jin and Himiko were angry with him because he didn't even show up for Lady Kikyo's funeral. They didn't see his presence for fifty full years, and he showing up now was, for lack of a better word, very infuriating. Jin was about to express his opinions before Inuyasha said his thoughts, "You are furious with me because I wasn't there when Kikyo died, right Jin?" The shadow guarding replied, "Bingo, you guessed my thoughts. So tell me you're excuse for just showing up now." Inuyasha said angrily, "That cursed woman sealed me to a damned tree! Kikyo was the reason I was gone for fifty years!"

Jin summoned a shadow sword and angrily said, "Don't you dare talk about Lady Kikyo like that! Maybe you deserved to be sealed to that tree!" Inuyasha flashed his claws (this is early so he doesn't have his Tetsusaiga yet) and said, "I have a right to be pissed off! That Kikyo sealed me to a tree and she called me a worthless half-breed as I died that day!" Jin's eyes widened slightly, but said, "That's not true! Lady Kikyo NEVER called any half-demon a worthless half-breed! She was too good to say anything like that, so you are wrong! If that is true that you were sealed, then why are you here?" Inuyasha chuckled and said, "Another half-demon named Naraku is the reason. He broke my seal and is helping me to get that book. I didn't see his face, but he was wearing a white baboon pelt." Jin nearly dropped his weapon and said quietly, "Inuyasha… who freed you from the seal again?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in suspicion and repeated, "Naraku freed me. What's so special about him?" Jin crushed the handle of his sword in rage, and the shadows were absorbed in him as Inuyasha looked on. Jin's eyes flashed blood red, and that only happened in his rare moments of extreme rage.

Jin roared, "_You bastard!!! You're helping Kikyo's murderer_!!!" and threw a hard punch at Inuyasha. The half-demon jumped out of the way as a bit of the roof exploded. Himiko and Kagome came in response to the noise. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was carrying the book and snarled, "You!" Himiko's hands flared up and she yelled, "Inuyasha!" Jin looked at Kagome and yelled, "Lady Kagome! Run!!" But it was too late, Inuyasha came down like a bullet to Himiko, knocked her aside with a strong slash from his claws, picked up Kagome, and ran into the well house. Jin dropped down and said worriedly to Himiko, "Are you hurt?" The fire guardian shook her head and said, "It's just a scratch, but we have to get Lady Kagome now!" The two sprinted in pursuit of Inuyasha and they followed him as he jumped into the well.

Jin. Cliffhanger! What's going to happen now that Inuyasha has the book and Kagome? Review to find out!


	7. The battle for the journal

**Sorry for the long wait...Here's chapter 7!!!!! Please read and review...**

**Inuyasha's POV**

Finally we're back and I have the journal now, I can finally break free from the demon Naraku. I was cut off from my train of thoughts when the girl spoke, "Who are you? and where are we? Where's Himiko and Jin?" She asked angrily as I began to head east. "Shut up! They're not coming, so stop rambling and be quiet!" I yelled at her but instead of shutting up she continued to ramble about how bad she's gonna beat me up when she breaks from my hold, 'Yeah right...' I scoffed as we were near a castle covered in fog. I can't understand why he's covering his castle in fog but the only thing I know is he knows something about the stupid journal. The reason I am working for him is because he removed me the arrow that sealed me in that stupid tree, I thought Kikyo really loved me but I was wrong she chose her duty instead of being with me. I suddenly stopped and I put down the girl but I didn't let her go, as we entered the castle she began struggling against my hold. "Let me go!! What do you want from me anyway?' She asked, "Look, as much as I love explaining to you everything, I don't! So stop whining and come with me..." I answered angrily. We were already near Naraku's throne room when she kicked me in the gut and started to run. I groaned but shrugged it off as I chased her, I smelled her scent and followed it. She was being attacked by demons that had settled in Naraku's castle, "Somebody! Help me!!!" She yelled as she created herself a barrier. 'So this girl is a priestess too huh?' I thought as I went to aid her.

**Kagome's POV**

I don't know where I am and this demons are attacking me, good thing Himiko told me how to create a barrier but I don't think it will hold for long. I began screaming for help in case someone might hear me, I sensed someone but I don't know it was, 'Please be Jin or Himiko...' I thought as the figure began to get clear, it was that guy who took me here. He battled the demons by slashing them into pieces, when he was finally finished he walked towards me but he stopped as I strengthen my barrier. "Do you think your barrier can stop me?" He remarked as he tried to break my barrier but he failed. I was already getting weak but I have to protect myself. Suddenly, a dark figure behind him and was wearing a baboon pelt, "Inuyasha, you finally came back and wih Kikyo's reincarnation none the less..." the figure said as he stretched out his hand dispersed my barrier. _'Inuyasha...'_ I thought as I began backing away but I was stopped all of a sudden, "Where's the book?" the figure asked and Inuyasha took out my journal from his hakama. 'The Journal!! I forgot he has it...' I thought worriedly as Inuyasha gave it to the man. After he handed it to him, the figure then waved his hand and Inuyasha was thrown across the room. "What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked confusingly but the figure just smirked at him, 'Wait, I know who he is?' I thought as memories began to come back to me.

_FlashBack..._

_Kikyo hurriedly returned to the village but was stopped by an unknown demon. "Give me the journal, priestess." he asked irritatingly, she was shocked that he knew something about my journal but she hardly shown any emotion as she stepped down her horse. "Who ever you are, I will not give anything to you." she replied coldly, she could see his smirk from the shadows. "I think you should give it to me right now." He said evilly as he stretched out his hand, she suddenly felt myself moved from my position. 'What is he doing?' she thought as she moved towards him, "My dear, the only thing you should know is, I can make anything move." He said as he gestured to our surroundings, the wind began to blow strong and the earth began to shake. She tried to break free but his hold was too strong. Luckily, she found a sutra hidden in my hakama and she threw it at him. He released his hold to her and she began to ran._

End of Flashback.

"I know who you are...You're that demon I face many years ago." I said coldly as his attention was turned to me, "Really and may I ask, how did you know me?" He asked curiously as he stretched out his hand and I was suddenly thrown to the wall. "Like you said, I **am** Kikyo's reincarnation aren't I?" I remarked as I smirked at him. "Of course and **if** you know who **I** am, You know that what I will do next..." He said bitterly as I began gasping for air. Inuyasha immediately stood up and charged at him but Inuyasha was thrown back by an invisible force. But before he landed to the ground, Himiko appeared behind him and caught him. "You fogot, Jin can sense you from a mile away.." Himiko remarked as she set him down, "Keh, I didn't asked for your help.." He sneered but Himiko wasn't paying attention to him. She already charged at Naraku with her twin blades but she was stopped by demons who attacked her. The man turned his attention back to me but before he could kill me, Jin appeared from his shadow and pierced him with his Ishi-kiri. The demon stumbled back in pain and waved his hand which threw Jin to the other side. Himiko had burned the last demon and continued to charged towards Naraku but she was blasted off towards the wall. I saw the journal and took it from him but before he could see me I began to sprinting away, he looked around and saw I wasn't there. He was already getting furious as he chased after me.

I finally got out of the castle but something was holding me down. Vines of the trees were slowly crawling up my legs and arms, I began to struggle but they held me tightly. Then Naraku appeared before me in a puff of dark cloud, "If you're thinking you can escape your wrong..." He said coldly as he took the journal from my hand. He was about to open it when Inuyasha attacked him, Inuyasha punched him in the face and threw him away from me. The vines began too loosen its hold to me so I broke free and took the journal while the two battled each other. But before I could get out of the castle grounds large horde of demons came down from the sky and charged towards me. '_Open the book...'_ Kikyo's voice told me, "But you said never open the journal.." I mummbled to myself, _'Open it and save youself...'_ she said once again. I just listened to what she said and opened the journal, a blinding light came out of the book and purified the demons. It wasn't too long when the pages flew out of the journal, this caught the two demon's attention. Both of them stared wide eyed as the pages flew from different directions, Himiko and Jin came out of the castle and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Himiko flew towards me and tried to close the journal but it won't close, "Kagome, why did you opened the journal?!" She yelled as the last page of the journal flew out. One page appeared in my hand but it was blank, Inuyasha was suddenly thrown towards the castle gate. "That is mine now!" Naraku said as he charged towards me, but he was blasted off by both Jin and Himiko. "You will get nothing so leave!" Jin said angrily as shadows started to engulf Naraku but he levitated up and disappeared from pillars of dark cloud. "I will have that journal and it's power!!!" He swore as the clouds began to disperse.Then the castle was already fading and everything was incinerating. "Let's go Lady Kagome, we should leave!" Himiko said as she carried towards the clearing while Jin carried Inuyasha. _'Thanks Kikyo...'_ I thought as we headed towards a small village.

**Thank the heavens, I'm done updating!! Please read and review. Also, I would like to thank Jin for helping me with this chapter!!!!**

**Hope you like it!!**


	8. Our first good start

**Jin; Here's another chapter for Fate's Journal. Hope you people enjoy, and leave nice reviews for my friend please**.

Himiko and Jin carried Kagome and Inuyasha until they reached a few miles away from the village that was overlooked by Naraku's former castle. Himiko set Kagome down gently and Jin asked as he carried Inuyasha, "What should we do with him?" Himiko crossed her arms and said, "Well, he might know something we don't know about Naraku. But it's up to Lady Kagome." Jin frowned and said, "Personally, I say we dump him here. Lady Kagome and the journal nearly got captured by that demon because of him." Kagome's eyes went wide and said a bit angrily, "How could you even think that Jin? Naraku also deceived him, so it isn't totally his fault. Also, he's probably hurt, so the least we can do is help his injuries heal and maybe come up with a plan." Himiko looked at Jin and said, "Well, that does sound smart, and we might be able to get the bigger picture of things."

Jin lowered his head a bit and said, "As you wish, my Lady." Kagome smiled and said, "Ok then, great."

As they walked to the village, Kagome leads them, while Jin and Himiko were walking at her side and Inuyasha still unconscious on Jin's shoulder. Kagome turned around and said to the fire and shadow guardians, "Can I ask you both something?" Jin said, "Sure, Lady Kagome." Himiko chimed in, "What is it, my Lady?" Kagome looked downwards a bit and said a bit uncomfortably, "I know, your duties are to protect me and everything, but you don't have to call me Lady or anything. Just "Kagome" works from me, because I see you both as friends, not guards. Is that ok with you two?"

The guardians blinked for a bit, and Kagome thought, '_Uh oh, did I insult them by saying that_?' Jin said, "Erm, sure… that's ok with us Lady-" Himiko nudged him in the side with her elbow and she said with a smile, "That's ok with us Kagome." Jin also smiled and said, "Yeah. Sorry about that, Kagome. Force of habit." The girl smiled again and said, "Alright then, let's keep going."

The two walked after her as they entered the village.

People stared as the group walked through the place, trying to find a place to stay for the night, when Himiko leaned over to Kagome and said, "Don't worry about them. We've been to this village before, so they won't freak out, or try anything you might feel uncomfortable with. RIGHT?!" At "right", almost every man snapped to attention and said in a terrified unison, "Yes ma'am!" Jin couldn't help but smirk at this, and Kagome asked Jin, "Why did she do that?" He leaned over to her as Himiko began shouting orders at everyone, "About a few weeks ago. Some of the men did something very stupid. They whisper whisper and so, here's their way of making… amends."

Kagome sweat dropped, as Himiko shot off a few fireballs at a few people who were muttering some unpleasant things about her person. Kagome scratched her face and said with a nervous laugh, "Well, at least we won't have to worry about finding a place to stay tonight…"

Jin merely smiled the whole time, and Himiko came back to them and said, "They've "agreed" to provide an empty hut for us, and I "asked" them to accommodate it to suit our needs." Kagome chuckled nervously and Jin thought to himself as he followed the women, 'Himiko never fails to surprise me after over the 500 years I've known her…'

When they entered the empty hut, Kagome made a mental note to be on Himiko's good side, even though she was her guard and female friend. The place had a good fire going with food set out for all four of them and a futons were also set out. Jin unceremoniously dropped Inuyasha and he woke with a loud yell. Jin moved away from him and sat down near Himiko as Inuyasha yelled, "Where am I? When did I get here? Who is this wench? How was the journal in her possession? Why does she smell and look like that traitor Kikyo!?" Jin opened his mouth to say something, when Himiko put a small flame on Jin's arm forcing his attention, and giving Kagome time to answer, "You are in a village that was close to Naraku's castle, Jin, Himiko, and I brought you here because you were unconscious for a while, and to answer you last three questions, the only thing I know for sure is that I'm Kikyo reincarnate."

Jin finally put out the flame on his arm and Himiko also said, "And you should thank Jin, he carried you all the way here." Jin simply gave Inuyasha a hard look and said as he looked away, "It was no big deal." Inuyasha muttered something like, "Didn't want your help anyway." Kagome asked, "What did you say?" Inuyasha gave a different answer, "I said, "I wanted to know where the journal is!" Kagome sheepishly said, "Well, um- here's the thing." She laid out the story for him and tried not to laugh at the look of horror on his face. "….and now the only thing left in it is this blank page of the journal."

Inuyasha stuttered in horror and rage, "Wh-wh-WHAT DID YOU SAAAAAY!?!?"

Himiko leaned over to Jin and whispered, "Well, this is certainly getting off to a good start…" Jin responded with his eyes closed, "Looks like, we've all got a big job ahead of us…"

**Jin; Read the top that simplifies everything. Enjoy, and until you get another chapter by me… Ja ne!! **

**Angel: Thanks for reading!! Please review!!!!!**


End file.
